videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Midnight Club: Tokyo
Midnight Club: Tokyo is an arcade racing game developed by Rockstar San Diego and published by Rockstar. It is the fifth installment to the Midnight Club Franchise, and is released on the Playstation 4, and Xbox One. Sypnosis The player plays as a unnamed street racer, who gets a invitation to go to Tokyo. Eventually, the player must race some of the most elite racers in the world. As they explore Tokyo, they'll also must fight the Five Dragons racing gang, as they were involved in framing the player's story and eventually, the player beats all of the clubs and gangs is awarded as the most elite racer in Tokyo. Map Size According to Rockstar, the Tokyo Map is larger than Liberty City and San Andreas combined, but only slightly smaller than Grand Theft Auto 5's map. Tokyo is also more realistic looking, containing the iconic Tokyo Tower, SkyTree, and even several districts inside the map. Vehicles The player has access to Tuners, Muscles Exotics, SUVs, Luxury Cars and Motorcycles. All of them are divided to classes. Class D: *Chevrolet Sonic RS *Dodge Dart GT *Ford Fiesta ST *Ford Focus ST *Mazda RX-8 *Nissan Silvia *Chevrolet Impala 1964 *Chevrolet Bel Air *Mazda Miata *Hummer H1 Alpha Class C: *Nissan Skyline GT-R *Lotus Elise *BMW Z4 *Chevrolet SS *Chevrolet Camaro SS 1969 *Dodge Charger 1969 *Dodge Challenger 1970 *Ford Mustang Boss 302 1969 *Mazda RX-7 *Ford Focus RS 2016 *Ford F-150 Raptor 2017 *GMC Yukon Denali *Cadillac Escalade *Mercedes Benz G Class AMG *Nissan 370Z *Mitsubishi Evo Class B: *BMW M4 *Mercedes Benz C63 AMG *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 *Dodge Charger Hellcat *Dodge Challenger Hellcat *Ford Mustang Shelby GT350R *Mercedes Benz C63 AMG *Jeep Cherokee SRT-8 *Land Rover Range Rover Supercharged *Lamborghini Urus *RUF CTR-3 *Aprilia Tuono V4R *Ducati 899 Panigale Class A: *Chevrolet Corvette Z06 2015 *Dodge Viper 2015 *Ford GT 2016 *Nissan GT-R *Lamborghini Huracan *Mclaren MP4-12C *Mercedes Benz SLS AMG *Audi R8 *Aprilia RSX4 *Ducati Pangale R *Kawasaki Ninja Class S: *Lamborghini Aventador *Pagani Huayra *Keonisegg Agera R *Bugatti Veyron *Hannessey Venom GT *McLaren P1 *Saleen S7 Modes *Career Mode: Career Mode that unlocks vehicles *Multiplayer: Play online with other friends, or if you have a Rockstar Social Account, you can unlock special vehicles. *Arcade: Local multiplayer or single player that has several modes such as cruise, capture the flag, and tag, along with regular races. *Settings: Change the settings of the game. Race Types *Circuit: Race around a circuit for several laps. *Sprint: Race to the goal. *Touge: Special events that can be played either single player, online, and arcade mode. The player challenges bosses on a mountainside. *Unorganized Race: The player must find a certain route to reach the goal first. *Drag: The player must race faster than his/her opponent to win. Customization The game feature a large and extensive customization which allows the player to modify his or her vehicle visually, or performance. Racers *Jane *Rick *Atsuko *Aoi *Takashi *George *Kioshi *Kenji *Max *John *Thomas *Dai *Keiji *Juro Category:Racing Games